The Veil Over My Eyes
by aridessalupo
Summary: Bella finds out that Angela was in an abusive relationship with Ben. She starts thinking, What her relationship with Edward similar? Bella makes some self discoveries and moves on with her life. Her new life can be found in La Push.


**I'm new to writing but this idea cam to me and I had to try to write it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Twilight characters, or setting, or anything. Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to Twilight._**

**Bella POV**

"Bella? I'm going to be home late tonight, don't wait up," Charlie yelled up the stairs. I sit up and look around my room. Well, time for school I guess I get up and go through the motions of getting ready, not really feeling anything. Deciding to skip breakfast I get in my beloved truck and drive to school.

Once I get to school I see everyone standing around whispering, not doubt gossiping. Hopefully its not about me this time. I wonder where Angela is? I start walking to my first class when I hear the first whisper "Did you hear about the trouble Angela got into?". Once I hear that one they keep coming at me hitting me like bullets. Angela? "What trouble did she get into?" I ask Mike as he approaches me to walk me to class, like every other day. He looks at me surprised that I'm talking to him at all. "Well, her and Ben broke up," he replied hesitatingly. "You should ask her for the details."

"Well do you know where she is right now," I ask fearful of what I would find.

"Yeah, she's over there," Mike points to a girl sitting on a bench by herself. I recognize her, yes she's Angela, but more importantly I recognize the trauma in her demeanor. I approach her wanting to help, and as I near her I am reminded more and more of my catatonic state I was in after Ed- he left.

"Angela?" She looks up at me with an empty expression. She's numb. I realize with a stab of pain. What happened and why was I so selfish to not notice it?! "What happened?"

She stared at me debating on whether to tell me or not. She looked around at the other students who were so obviously trying to pretend they weren't listening. "Not here" she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. I bring her over to my truck, we both get in and I drive away.

_How could I not notice anything! I've been such a terrible friend. It's been six months Bella, you cannot be hung up on him for the rest of your life. You have been very selfish these past few months. Now your friend needs you. Charlie needs you. No more zombie Bella._

I pull up to my house and gently grab Angela's arm and lead her inside. "Do you want anything to drink or snack on?" After a few seconds of silence I say "Ok well let's go sit on the couch. Charlie is at work so we're alone." We sit down and I take her hand into mine. "Angela, first I must apologize for my behavior these past few months. It was inexcusable and I understand that now. I'm done with that phase. Now I'm here to be your friend and do whatever you need me to do. But first may I ask what happened? You and Ben seemed so in love. I honestly thought of you as the high school sweethearts that get married after college. What changed?"

She's staring at the wall and then, "Nothing changed. It's always been like this." _Always been like what?_ "You can tell me Angela, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me I won't judge."

She's muttering at the wall, "Can't believe...not who I thought he was...hit...controlling...told me ...fat and ugly..." The muttering continued as I began to comprehend what she was saying. "Angela honey, tell me everything so I can help you." She began spilling out her entire story to me, starting from before they were dating.

I can't believe he would do that. "Angela, I'm so sorry I was too selfish to notice anything. I'm a terrible friend, I promise to change that. Don't for one second believe a WORD he told you. You are an amazing person. You will get through this and I'll be by your side the entire way." She's sobbing on my shoulder "Oh Bella I thought you were lost to me. You were the only person to truly care about me. Please don't leave me again. I can't stand to lose you. The entire school is pitying me right now, they all know some of what happened. Only you my family and the cops know what really happened."

"Angela I promise that I will always be your friend. No matter what I go through, I will be there for you."

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and talking about our problems. I opened up about Ed-Edward leaving, and told her everything, well everything but the stuff about them being vampires.

Later that night, after I drove Angela to get her car, I was laying in bed thinking of Angela's story:

_She thought he was sweet and caring, that's why she went out with him to begin with. After the first few weeks of being together he started hinting at how she should loose some weight and start wearing makeup. Angela thought nothing of the few stray comments, she figured they were normal. But they started getting worse and worse until he was blatantly telling her she as fat or ugly or stupid. She started feeling as though he were right. It never really bothered her until one day she mentioned her grades in Calculus, it was ten points higher than Ben's. He slapped her telling her to shut up and that she was bragging. Once the physical abuse started it continued to get worse. Until this past Saturday when he had a knife raised against her, threatening to kill her. Then her dad walked in and beat the crap out of Ben and called the cops. Now he's sitting in a jail cell where he belongs. _

He controlled her, made her feel a way she shouldn't. When I was with Ed-Edward, I always felt inadequate. He and Alice always tried to control who I saw, where I went, what I wore. Was my relationship with Edward not too different from Angela's with Ben.

**Sooooooo Did you like? Please review and let me know, I could use some feedback. Where do you think this story is going?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
